


Loving You

by Blue_Panda



Category: The Blackwell Pages - K. L. Armstrong
Genre: Eventual Romance, Matt x Fen, Multi, Panic Attacks, The Blackwell Pages - Freeform, also more relationship tags will be added later, bxblove, more tags to come, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Panda/pseuds/Blue_Panda
Summary: It's after the war and things are looking up, but what happens when Matt discovers something new and Matt and Fen are thrown into a whole new adventure.





	Loving You

"Hey, Matt?"

"Huh?" Matt was snapped out of his thoughts by Reyna's voice on the other end of the phone. He had been talking to her more and more lately since the war ended.

It was 9:56 pm right now, and Matt's whole family was downstairs having a sort of party. But they had the whole neighborhood over and Matt really didn't want to deal with that right now, so he'd gone upstairs to talk to Reyna.

"You spaced out again, what's been bugging you?" Reyna asked, sounding concerned. "Nothing, just had a lot on my mind recently, that's all." Matt responded, hoping she bought the excuse so he didn't have to talk about what was really bugging him.

"Yeah, ok, sure. Listen, Matt? There's something I wanted to ask you..." Reyna said, sounding kinda nervous, not like her usual self. "Yeah, what is it?" Matt asked, wondering what she was going to tell him.

"I-I like you, you moron." Reyna stuttered, getting Matt's attention with what she had said. "Y-you do? W-what do you mean?" Matt asked, his voice only barley over a whisper. "As in I have romantic feelings towards you idiot!" Reyna answered, sounding mad and sorta embarrassed.

"I think I need to call you back." Matt stated, ignoring her protests and hanging up, bringing his hand to his forehead like his father did sometimes when he was frustrated.

*Ring, ring*

Matt looked at his phone, relived to see it wasn't Reyna or Ray who was calling him. Though, Fen wasn't much better. Matt and Fen's relationship had improved greatly since the war, Matt even thought of them as friends, but that didn't mean they never got on each-other's nerves. And Fen's sarcasm was so not what Matt needed right now.

'Or maybe it's exactly what I need right now. Something normal after what's just happened.' Matt thought, trying not to think about the conversation with Reyna.

"Hello?" Matt answered, immediately hearing heavy breathing on the other side of the phone. "Fen?" Matt said, wondering why Fen was breathing so hard. "Matt, I-I. I really n-need you." Matt had to stop to process those words for a second, he hadn't thought Fen would ever say something like that ever.

"W-where are you?" Matt asked, knowing that finding Fen was probably the first step. Fen told Matt where he was quickly, Matt didn't catch all of it, but he caught enough that he could tell almost exactly where Fen was. "Are you in trouble?" Matt asked, trying to keep Fen talking to him. "No." Fen answered between quick, shallow breaths.

"Ok, hold on. I'm almost there." Matt assured, finally reaching the park. The park in Blackwell was huge! It had about a hundred different sections and several different ponds.

Matt quickly ran around the park, running to the part of the park almost no one went to. This part of the park was said to be haunted by ghosts, not that it mattered to most people.

Matt ran to the wooden shelter in the center of the park that was always shaded. No one knew why, it just kinda was. Matt searched the shelter frantically, hearing quick shallow breathing and sobbing.

Matt turned the corner to see Fen sitting with his back against the wall, hugging his knees to his chest and hiding his face. His body wracking with every sob. "Fen?" Matt walked up to Fen cautiously, kneeling down in-front of him slowly.

Fen looked up at Matt, his eyes growing wide at the sight of him. Matt's eyes widened as Fen began to breath faster, seeming to lose control quickly.

Fen slumped forward, clinging to the front of Matt's jacket desperately, his knuckles turning white. Matt sat shocked for a moment, before wrapping his arms around Fen's back, holding the smaller boy tight, not knowing what else to do. Matt was starting to panic himself as Fen's breathing only got faster.

Within seconds, Fen's body went limp against Matt. "Fen?" Matt said softly, turning Fen over in his arms gently. Matt was alarmed to find that Fen wasn't breathing. Matt tried mouth-to-mouth, freaking out when it wasn't working. Matt fumbled with his phone, calling 911 as fast as he could with his hands shaking as bad as they were. Matt told the operator what happened, telling them that Fen needed help, quick. 911 got there within a minute, the park only being 10 minutes away from the hospital.

Fen was loaded onto a stretcher and had a breathing mask placed over his mouth and nose. Matt climbed in the back with Fen, holding his hand and trying not to freak out more than he already was.

The next hour was all a blur. They had gotten to the hospital and Fen had been rushed away, while Matt had been told to sit down in the waiting room. He remembered being asked what had happened and telling them. The only other thing he remembered was waiting anxiously for word on Fen. After about two hours of waiting, feeling like he was gonna burst, Matt was allowed to see Fen. Matt walked back to the room, fearing what he would see. His mind told him to run the other way, but his feet kept taking him closer and closer to the door.

When Matt stepped inside, he saw Fen sitting up in bed looking deathly tired, groggily answering a doctor's many questions. After the doctor finally left, Matt stepped forward and sat on the chair beside Fen's bed.

"Hey..." Matt greeted, not sure what else to say. "Hey." Fen replied, looking at Matt, clearly still too tired to have much of a conversation. "...Are you ok?" Matt asked, his concern pouring into his voice. "Yes, I'm ok. Thanks to you." Fen answered, giving Matt a grateful look. Matt almost blushed, not expecting Fen, who usually acted coldly to him, to say something like that.

"Yeah. Umm... Wha-what was that exactly?" Matt asked, wondering if it was even ok to ask Fen about it. "A panic attack. They happen sometimes... It's really not that big of a deal." Fen said, sounding uncomfortable about it, avoiding Matt's eyes. "Oh." Matt said, the two of them falling into a thick silence.

"They called Laurie's-... I mean, they called my family. Laurie and Uncl- dad are coming to get me tomorrow." Fen said, his words tumbling out of his mouth, turning his head to look away from Matt in discomfort. "You can't be released until tomorrow?" Matt asked, having not previously known it was that serious.

"No. Everyone's just kinda busy and Laurie isn't allowed to come here on her own." Fen said, not having the energy to explain it any further. "Why don't I take you home then?" Matt suggested, getting a confused look from Fen.

"You know, you could stay at my place for the night... that is, if you want to." Matt explained, watching Fen's face go through several emotions before landing on a weary expression. "Ok..." Fen responded, not sure how to respond to Matt's offer.

'Thorson is offering you to stay the night! At his house!' "Shut up." Fen scolded his inner self, not aware he said it out loud.

"Huh?" Matt said, dumbfounded, wondering why Fen just told him to shut up, he wasn't even talking. "Nothing. Sorry." Fen said, turning his head away from Matt in embarrassment. "Ok, well... I'll talk to the nurses and we can go ahead and get you outta here." Matt said, leaving the room to go speak to the nurses, a nervous smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you liked my first chapter. OK, so I have not read the books in a while, so before I write anymore, I'm going to go back and read the three books, so that I am less likely to make mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you liked my first chapter. I may come back and edit a bit more later.


End file.
